


Toughening Up

by Arachnia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachnia/pseuds/Arachnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Droog teaches Aradia how to deal with bullies, among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toughening Up

**Author's Note:**

> Another nice request filled! Gosh, this was fun.  
> Some references to non-con later in the story, just wanted to make sure you saw.

Admittedly, his interest in Aradia was less than pure when it started. She was cute. He was maybe just a little 'interested'. Swaying hips do something terrible to a man.

She approached him, though. That's what kinda amazed him. Tiny little schoolgirl in a skirt and sneakers went up to the gangly, tall fellow in the black suit and hat when it was hot outside. Little girls needed to be taught how to see danger.

But the girl was brave and had a step full of pep and swagger. And such a swaggering little girl should be responded to when asked "Hello, how are you today?"

Admittedly, it probably wasn't the greatest idea to teach a girl with a healthy interest in archeology how to torture people. She took to it surprisingly quick, though. It made him a little sad, honestly. Poor thing was tired of deflecting harsh words with a curt response.

So he did what any kind, protective father figure would do: got her a fancy cane with a ram on the collar and let her break it in on some poor snitch's kneecaps in their hideout. Slick didn't really approve ( _No way a little broad is gonna cause the damage we need_ , he says), but that was quickly shut down. Her fingers gripped the cane as she stared at the man in front of her, tied up, blindfolded and murmuring prayers and pleads. She glanced at Droog, unsure, but he flashed her a smirk and she nodded.

The first swing gave off a resounding crack and she didn't even flinch. The screams were enough to make blood run cold. The second was even harder and louder and even more _satisfying_. Blood splashed on her skirt and her shirt and all over her face, dark dark blood. It was... _invigorating_ to watch. Even when the bastard let his guts spill, the blood-stained cane was at the ready to smash his head open. It amazed him how much his little firecracker taking out her rage spooked the rest of the crew. Their "proteges" weren't nearly as successful, Slick's boy didn't seem to visit much anymore, Clubs had a kid more made for illegally transferring funds than illegally putting cigerettes out on a man, and Hearts...

Well. Hearts didn't like to mention his collossal failure of a brat.

But Aradia, god, he couldn't be more proud. She caught on so quick and hid any little hint of psychosis until she went to him. And then it came all pouring out in the most delightfully grim way.

He almost wanted to teach her to be calm and collected, like him. Nothing but sadism and silence, that's what he was.

He liked the grin when blood splashed on her face much better.

But oh no, the kicker was when she bolted into the hideout and drug him into the back room and locked the door. She was giggling and her shirt was stained with blood and she said, quite bluntly, "I beat up a girl who was bullying me so terribly that I think she might die."

She talked about how proud she was and how she didn't even both to fight back when she smashed the smug girl's glasses in. How the girl had too much pride to call for help. How she left her to die and bleed and sob.

And then when she was halfway down the block she ran back just to _kick her_.

And she was panting and giggling like crazy and goddammit. He couldn't take it anymore. His intentions were always impure.

He grabbed her and kissed her hard and tasted blood and candy. And she did not back off, she wrapped her arms around him and held him close. And when he pulled from her to breath and gasp she grinning and asked him what he wanted.

Simple. He wanted to fuck her.

He wasn't patient enough to get all the clothes off. He bunched up the skirt and pressed her chest against the wall, sliding his hands under the shirt and squeezed her petite chest, hard enough so that he could almost feel the bruises forming under his fingertips.

When that lovely ass grinded right against the hard-on threatening to burst through his pants he couldn't take it anymore. He nearly ripped his belt off trying to undo it but as soon as cold air touched the tip of his cock he needed to be inside of her.

So he ripped her panties off and thrusted into her, not caring when she screamed. Fine if anyone heard them. Had to let people know about his girl.

Virgins, in Droog's experience, were usually sweet mewling little treats to be enjoyed. Aradia was certainly not sweet her first time, of course, she exceeded her expectations every other time, why not now?

No, Aradia was talkative in the perfect ways. She talked about the girl. The one she left to bleed and sob on the concrete, how she sounded when Aradia swung her cane into her ribs, the color of her blood, the feel of it between the girl's hands. It was magnificent.

And then the fantasizing, dear loving god the fantasizing. She bucked and would grind against him as he pounded into her and told him about what they could do if they girl lived. Aradia would drag her into the hideout and they'd rough her up together. And then Aradia would pin down the girl's wrists and Droog would wrestle off the bully's clothes and fuck her senseless.

The idea alone made him groan as he pounded into her, and Aradia sobbed out and finally climaxed, but she wanted to keep going just for him as her tight body clamped down on her cock. Maybe they'd tie the girl up and leave her as a gift for the rest of the crew. It would be a lovely present, a chance to get laid whenever they wanted. Of course, they'd have to let her go eventually. Let her wander back home in ripped clothes and semen dripping out of her.

Droog's breath hitched and he came hard, deep inside of her, trembling and clawing at her body. She smiled and giggled and pulled away and promptly collapsed on the floor. He sighed, slid down to the floor, and scooped her up in his arms. She nuzzled him and yawned. He kissed her on the forehead and smirked. "Atta girl."

When he got up and left the girl sleeping to join the rest of the (thoroughly shocked) Midnight Crew, he had what was possibly the smarmiest shit-eating grin in all of existence plastered on his face.


End file.
